The field of this invention relates to toilets and more particularly to attachment to the cover of a toilet seat to assist a human being in ascertaining whether the toilet seat is in the upper position permitting access into the toilet bowl.
The use of toilets to dispose of human waste in residents and buildings has long been known. A common form of toilet includes a water tank which is connected to a toilet bowl. A flushing mechanism is associated with the tank. A seat, upon which the user is to sit, is mounted on the toilet bowl.
It is common to include a separate cover mounted in conjunction with the toilet seat. The cover is to be movable between a lower, horizontal position located across the toilet seat and therefore preventing access into the toilet bowl and to an upper position which is substantially vertical, which permits access into the toilet bowl. For appearance reasons, it is normally preferred that the cover be located on the toilet seat when the toilet is not in use.
Also, it is common for infants to be attracted to toilets, especially after they have learned to walk. The infants have a tendency to "play" in the water located in the toilet bowl, if the toilet seat cover is in the upper position. Normally, this is not preferred for reasons of sanitation. Still further, in certain instances, it has been known for an infant to climb into the toilet bowl and drownings have occurred.